Transfer Student
by AliceRiddleDesamayMalfoy
Summary: A strange girl has been transfered to Hogwarts in the trio's third year. But why is Draco Malfoy so insistent on becoming her friend? And why does talking to Professor Dumbledore make her cry? Read, review, and find out.
1. Chapter 1

AliceRiddle/DesamayMalfoy: I've had this idea in my head for some time now and, since I've hit a writer's block in my other story, I thought I should start writing it. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Read and review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at his window where a large, gray owl had just flown in. The owl had a letter tied to its leg. Dumbledore quickly went over to the owl and took the letter off. Dumbledore didn't recognize the handwriting, but the letter said it was from the headmaster of a wizard school in Romania.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Enclosed is a note with information on one of our students. We don't feel we can properly teach her magic anymore. Under the recommendation of Cornelius Fudge, your Minister of Magic, we are sending this student here. Please send a letter back as soon as magically possible with your response.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Balati Brasovarad  
  
Headmaster of Nipova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dumbledore opened the rest of the letter and read it carefully. Then he called McGonagall and the other teachers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Absolutely not!" Severus said.  
  
Albus turned to me now. "Minerva, what do you think? Should we allow this girl to transfer to Hogwarts?"  
  
I looked down at the letter on the table in the staff room, "He said she was having dreams about...?" Albus nodded, "Well, if that's the case, then I would think bringing her here, under your protection, would stop her from having those dreams."  
  
"That's was Cornelius thought," said Albus, "I agree with him, but I didn't want to enroll her unless you all agreed."  
  
"I don't agree," Severus practically growled, "This girl presents a danger to the other students. I know the governers wouldn't want her here. She too much of a threat!"  
  
"Her dreams are the danger, not her!" I yelled at him, "If she's at Hogwarts those dreams will stop!"  
  
"She listens to the dreams," Severus argued back.  
  
"She can't listen to the dreams if she's not having them," murmured Professor Sprout (AR/DM:what's her first name?).  
  
Severus sighed in disgust, "How can the rest of you not see this will be dangerous?"  
  
"Magic is dangerous," Professor Flitwick pointed out, "But we've all made livings teaching it. I think we should give this girl a chance."  
  
"Very well," Severus snorted, "If the rest of you think this is a good idea, then I'm not going to argue. But, when she attacks Potter, I will not hesitate to gloat." With that, he whirled around and walked out.  
  
I turned to Albus and the other teachers.  
  
"I'll let Balati that we've agreed," said Dumbledore.  
  
I looked down at the letter. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Alice Riddle."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alice's POV  
  
I sighed, still sleepy from my flight from Romania to England. Professor Brasovarad had thought that it would be a good idea for me to come to England by a Muggle plane.   
  
"Great idea, Professor," I muttered, yawning. Then I looked around to see how exactly I was going to get onto the Hogwarts Express. I had about twenty minutes to spare before the train left, but I felt thoroughly uneasy about being alone in King's Cross Station with nothing to do.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed a large group of people, mainly made up of kids my age, heading towards where I was standing. I moved away from the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Right then," said a man with flaming red hair, "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go first with Harry." Then he and a boy with black, messy hair went up and leaned against the barrier. As I watched, they slid through and disappeared. I blinked, sure I was seeing wrong. There was no way two people had just disappeared through a brick barrier. Then again, I reminded myself, those people were most likely wizards.  
  
I waited until all of the people were through the barrier before I gulped and decided to give it a try. I went up, and leaned my back against the brick. In a second I had fallen backwards into a metal train platform. I looked up, pleased to see that I was on platform 9 3/4.  
  
The black haired boy I had seen earlier and another boy with flaming red hair and freckles were heading towards the train. I followed the redhead boy onto the train, but his friend, who I now believed was named Harry, was called over behind a pillar by the man who had gone with him through the barrier. I shrugged, not caring what happened to the boy, and pushed past the redhead so that I could get a compartment all to myself.  
  
The train whistle blew and it began to move. I looked out the window at all the parents who were clustered there, waving goodbye to their kids. I was struck by a pang of longing that no one out there was waving goodbye to me.  
  
I was an orphan. My mother died about a year after I was born, and no one knew what exactly had happened to my father. All they knew was that he never came to get me after my mother's death. My mom didn't have any relatives that could take care of me. Both her parents had died when she was in her late teens and she had no brothers or sisters. So, since I didn't have anywhere to go, I was sent to an orphanage in Romania. I was told later that it was my father's wish I should live there.  
  
I lived there for eleven years, learning things that were important for an average Romanian girl to know. Until, one day, I received a letter of acceptance from a school in Romania that no one had ever heard of: The Nipova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I went there for two years. I learned, among other things, that I was a witch. I told all my friends back the orphanage what I had learned once I got back from school. They were so happy for me.   
  
But, when I went back to school the next year, I started to have bad dreams. In them, a man told me things I should do to become a better witch. When I woke up, I did what he said. But everything he told me got me in trouble. I stopped listening to him. But, one night, he told me to read a book on dark arts. He said the book would help me learn how to defend myself against dark arts. I believed him. But, when I was caught reading the book, I got in serious trouble. It turned out that the book was actually about how to use the dark arts. That was the last straw for my headmaster. It happened at the end of the school year, and he said I was to transfer to another school, this one in England. So, I moved to an orphanage in England and was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I looked down at my white cat, Snow, who was curled up in my arms. I had gotten her in Diagon Alley when I had gotten my new school supplies. She was now my best friend. Snow suddenly hissed.  
  
"Shh!" I whispered, petting her, "Its ok."  
  
It was rainy and dark outside. I didn't like storms, but I figured I should get used to them if I was going to live in England.  
  
Suddenly, the train began to slow down. I narrowed my eyes and peered out the window. Even though I couldn't see outside, I was sure we couldn't be there yet. Then, all the lanterns went out. In the darkness, I could see figures moving outside, and I figured people were coming on board. I wondered if this always happened. But, judging by the whispers coming from outside, I didn't think it did. After a few minutes of being in the dark, the door of my compartment slid open. I turned my head, my eyes now used to the dark.  
  
"Who's there?" I demanded.  
  
I got no response. Instead, the figure let out a rattling breath. Immediately I got chills up and down my spine. Snow was hissing and spitting, fur on end.  
  
"A dementor," I breathed, "Go away!"  
  
The dementor didn't move.  
  
Snow hopped off my lap and I stood up and pulled out my wand. "Go away!" I yelled at it. I didn't think it would work until, to my surprise, the dementor turned and whisked out of the doorway.  
  
I crossed the room quickly and slammed the door. Then I went back to my seat, breathing hard. Snow hopped back on my lap. She was still hissing slightly.  
  
After a few minutes, the lights came back on and the train moved again. The lady with the food tray came by. I bought a large piece of chocolate from her and ate it, enjoying the warm feeling I got from it.  
  
"If that's normal at Hogwarts," I muttered, "This is going to be an interesting year."  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

AR/DM: The next chapter has arrived. You have to guess the pov, but I'm sure you'll get it. Enjoy! And plz plz plz review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and I sat in the common room on our second night at Hogwarts, when the portrait hole suddenly opened. To all of our surprise, in walked Professor McGonagall followed by a girl with brown, wavy hair who I had never seen before.  
  
Professor McGonagall clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, "Students, especially third years, I have an announcement. I would like to introduce your new schoolmate. Alice Riddle." The girl stepped forward and stood in front of Professor McGonagall. "Alice has recently transferred to Hogwarts and has just been sorted into Gryffindor. I expect you all to help her in her first few weeks here so that she can adjust. Ms. Granger?"  
  
I stood up, "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I would like you to help Ms. Riddle. Answer her questions and show her where classes are. She has almost the same schedule as you do."  
  
Alice walked over to me and smiled, "Hi."  
  
"Alice?" Professor McGonagall asked, "Do you think you'll be all right now?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Thank you." Alice nodded.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded back and left.  
  
The rest of the common room went back to work. There was an awkward silence for a second between Alice and I. Then she stuck out her hand and shook mine. "I'm Alice Riddle." She said.  
  
"Hermione Granger," I replied, "And these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Alice shook their hands too. I watched her closely, interested in how she would react to Harry. But, to my surprise, her eyes didn't dart to his scar. In fact, it was Ron she seemed most interested in.  
  
"Ron Weasley?" she asked, "Weren't you in the paper a few weeks back?"  
  
"Yah," said Ron sheepishly "My dad won seven hundred galleons. We went to Egypt for the summer."  
  
"Egypt, really?" Alice sat down across from Ron and I slid back into my chair. "That's amazing. I've always wanted to go to Egypt. Ever since I read about it in my History of Magic class at my old school. The ancient Egyptian wizards sound really amazing."  
  
"Yah," Ron said, "They were...pretty neat."  
  
Alice smiled at him and then turned to Harry, "So, you're the famous Harry Potter?" she asked, but it was really more of a statement than a question. She didn't wait for Harry's response. Instead, she got up from our table and went to bed.  
  
Ron, Harry, and I stared at each other in puzzled amazement.  
  
"Alice Riddle?" Ron mumbled, "That was her name, right?"  
  
"Riddle, Riddle," Harry said, "Wait. I've heard her name before! Tom Riddle! Tom Riddle was Voldemort!"  
  
Ron didn't even flinch; he was too stunned at what Harry was implying.  
  
"You don't think...she could be related to You-Know-Who, could she?" He asked.  
  
"Impossible," I said, "Dumbledore would never put a relative of You-Know-Who in Hogwarts. It would be too dangerous. She could try to attack Harry or any of us! And, even if Dumbledore let her in, he'd have to get the heads of houses and the school governess to approve. And there's no way they would be ok with it."  
  
"But what if Dumbledore didn't know?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is one of the school governess. He'd have to know," I pointed out, "He worked for You-Know-Who. You would think he, of all people, would recognize his master's relative."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's never exactly cared that much about my well-being, has he," Harry muttered dryly.  
  
I opened my mouth, closed it when I couldn't think of anything to say, and then opened it again. "Fine. I'm supposed to help Alice out around school. I'll ask her about her family." Then I too got up and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

KK: Okeedokee, plz review this. I love this story, and even though there's mystery now, it gets good. I'm trying to take all aspects of people, but I will mainly look at stuff from Alice's point of view. If that bugs you, hey, you don't HAVE to tell me u've stopped reading. Just slip away quietly and no one gets hurt.   
  
BTW, [Bla bla bla] means that either Alice or her father is writing to each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once I got up to my dormitory, I opened my trunk and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and signed with only To: Alice Riddle and From: Your Father.  
  
In the last dream message my father sent me, he told me that this package would be his new way of communicating with me. He said that it would be impossible for him to channel his dream waves to me while I was at Hogwarts.  
  
I ripped off the paper and stared at the little black book that fell onto my bead. It was perfectly plain except for my full name printed in gold lettering across the top front cover: Alice Noal Tommsid Riddle.  
  
I was very proud of my name. Other than this book, it was the only thing my father had ever given me.  
  
I flipped through the book. The pages were completely blank except for little dates at the top left corner of each page. It was a diary. I turned to the first page, flopped down on my bed, and began to write.  
  
[I'm at Hogwarts.]  
  
My words glistened on the top of the page. I waited for a moment. Then...  
  
[Good. I was wondering when you would begin to write.]  
  
[Sorry, Dad. It's been a hectic two days.]  
  
[I understand. What house were you sorted into?]  
  
[Gryffindor.]  
  
Father didn't write for a moment. I was unsure if he was still there.  
  
[Father?]  
  
[Sorry. I was just shocked, that's all.]  
  
[Why? What's wrong?]  
  
[When I was at Hogwarts, I was in Slytherin.]  
  
I nearly dropped my quill. [WHAT??You're joking!] But I knew that my father didn't joke.  
  
[Sorry,] I wrote, [I was just shocked, that's all.]  
  
[As am I.]  
  
We both paused, unsure of what to say.  
  
[Have you met Harry Potter?] My father asked.  
  
[Yes. His friend, Hermione Granger, is supposed to help me out around Hogwarts.]  
  
[And you acted just like I told you around Potter?]  
  
[Yes. I showed more interest in his friend going to Egypt than in him being Harry Potter. I didn't even look at his scar.]  
  
Suddenly, the dormitory door opened and Hermione came in.  
  
[Hermione's here. Please don't respond.] I wrote urgently. Then I quickly turned the page and wrote down what else had happened that day.  
  
"Hey, Alice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yah?" I answered, set down my book, and pulled back my curtains.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, which was next to mine. She was looking oddly at my diary.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just what happened today," I shrugged.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"My dad gave it to me."  
  
Now she looked interested, "Really? When?"  
  
"When he died," I lied, "I've had it since I was really little. He gave it to me with a note that said I shouldn't write in it until I was thirteen."  
  
"Your dad's dead?" Hermione asked, sounding shocked, "What about your mum?"  
  
"She's dead too," I explained, "I was born in England, even though I've lived in Romania practically all my life. You see, it was my father's wish that I go to Romania if he and my mum ever died."   
  
"But how did your parents die?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Plane crash," I replied, "I was living with some of my mum's friends when they were told. They didn't have enough money to adopt me, so I was sent to Romania. There was a really good orphanage I could go to. I lived there for eleven years as a muggle. Then I got an acceptance letter to go to a wizarding school in Romania. I got my first best friends there. But, after two years, the school started to seem like a bad fit for me. So I was transferred here."  
  
"Wow," she said, "You've had a hectic life."  
  
I nodded, "Yah, but I don't really mind it."  
  
"Do you think you'll get transferred from Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"I hope not." I smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

AR/DM: Read, review and enjoy plz. Thnx ya'll.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was secretly glad that Hermione hadn't found out if Alice was Voldemort's relative. As far as we knew, Tom Riddle had no uncles, aunts, or siblings, which ruled out the possibility that she was his niece, cousin or sister. That left only one option: she was his daughter. But even that was stupid. Who could her mother be? So we all decided that it was just coincidence that Alice had Voldemort's last name, and Alice became Hermione's new best friend. This, of course, meant that Alice hung around Ron and me too.   
  
However, Malfoy was quick to notice our new friend. And Alice noticed him, but only because his arm was still in a sling a week after Buckbeak's attack.  
  
"What's wrong with his arm?" Alice asked after out first Potions lesson, where Malfoy had been even more pompous and arrogant than ever (if that was possible).  
  
"Nothing," said Ron stiffly, "He's just pretending it still hurts."  
  
"But what made it get like that in the first place?" she pressed.  
  
Malfoy overheard her, "I was attacked by a mad hippogriff."  
  
Alice's expression changed from worry to pity. She was about to say something when I cut in.  
  
"You provoked Buckbeak," I said, "Even after Hagrid told us not to. You wanted to get Hagrid fired."  
  
"Have you seen your friend lately?" Draco sneered, "Bet he's blubbering around his shack like a ninny."  
  
Alice suddenly didn't look at all worried about Malfoy's arm. "Hagrid doesn't blubber," She said coldly, "And he's smart enough to know you don't provoke a hippogriff if you don't want to die. You're lucky you got off as well as you did. I've seen people who've been in really bad hippogriff attacks, and they aren't pretty."  
  
She stalked off, not even waiting for his response.  
  
"Wow, Alice. You really told him off," said Ron.  
  
"There was a boy like him at the orphanage I used to live in," said Alice, "He was always strutting about like he was so high and mighty, ordering the younger kids about and sucking up to the orphanage director. He tried to push me out of his way one time. I was so angry that instead of me moving, he went flying into a wall. It was quite funny."  
  
"Wish I could push Malfoy into a wall," Ron growled.  
  
Alice flashed him one of her special smiles that made my stomach do a cartwheel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's disgusting! She's like a Granger clone," Draco raged in our common room as he paced.  
  
"I know, Draco," I said lazily and turned the page in my book.  
  
"Where does she get off talking to me like that." He impersonated her high, girly voice, "'You're lucky you got off as well as you did. You don't provoke a hippogriff unless you want to die.'"  
  
"Well, you don't," I pointed out.  
  
Draco turned to me, "Desamay, you know what I wanted. Don't defend them!"  
  
I set my book down, "Look. I don't see what you're so mad about. Granger preaches at you all the time. So I don't see what's bothering you about this girl doing it too."  
  
"It's not that she preached at me."  
  
"Oh really," I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Father told me to befriend Alice Riddle, a transfer student from Romania."  
  
I stared at my cousin, "Why?"  
  
Draco looked at me as if it were obvious, "Because the Dark Lord told him to tell me."  
  
"You mean you have to make friends with a Gryffindor?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"The Dark Lord didn't know Riddle was going to be put into Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure he thought she would be sorted into Slytherin."  
  
I was still unsure, "But, why?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Riddle is-,"  
  
But exactly what she was I didn't find out. Pansy came storming in at that precise moment, clearly upset. Draco quickly put on his grave grimace. Pansy forgot all her troubles at once and went over to check on him.  
  
"Oh Draco, doesn't your arm still hurt?"  
  
Draco winced a little when she touched it, "Yah, but it should be better in a week or two."  
  
I rolled my eyes and decided to leave the common room. Even though Pansy was my best friend, she did over-do doting on my cousin. And the fact that Draco let her just made me sick.  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

AR/DM: Even though no one's reviewed my story, I'm still confident that I will get reviews some time soon. Well, plz read and review. Thnx ya'll.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There were three things that puzzled me most about Alice.  
  
1) She seemed to care more about what I did than about Harry. It seemed that, in the two years before when we had been best friends, I had always been in Harry's shadow. But Alice seemed less interested that Harry was the youngest seeker in a hundred years, and seemed to care more that I could beat everyone I played in wizard chess.  
  
2) She never seemed to stay with a group of friends for more than two weeks. At first, she hung out with Harry, Hermione, and me. Then she moved on to Parvati and Lavender. Then to Fred and George. A difference in years didn't stop her (obviously), but, surprisingly, neither did house rivalries. After Fred and George, Harry and I saw her standing in the hallway laughing with Desamay Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson! But then, two weeks later, she was back with us. We asked her what the three of them had been talking about, but she just winked at us and told us to use our imagination.  
  
3) She was always writing in her blessed diary. After homework, in between classes, whenever she had a free second, she was writing down what she had just done. Hermione said she would stop sometimes, stare intently at her book, and then start writing again. She would even sometimes laugh or get angry.  
  
But, other than that, Alice seemed perfectly normal. She didn't have an accent, even though she had lived in Romania most of her life. She wasn't particularly smart or funny, even though she, like Hermione, took notes in Professor Binn's class. And she didn't seem to have a problem with anyone; not even Malfoy.  
  
"Alice, why are you so nice to him?" Harry asked her one day after she had said hello to him between classes.  
  
"Why should I not be?" she retorted.  
  
"Alice!" I practically yelled, "He's a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Of course you're not supposed to be nice to him."  
  
Alice smiled at me, "Look. Ron, Harry, Draco hasn't done anything to me. I have no reason to hate him, unlike you."  
  
"He's a slimy git, why shouldn't you hate him!" I yelled.  
  
"He's a slimy git to you Ron, not to me," she responded, "And besides, he's in the same house my father was in."  
  
She turned around and headed to lunch.  
  
Both Harry and I looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"You-Know-Who was in Slytherin," said Harry (AN: hey, would Harry say You-Know-Who? My friends and I disagree on this)  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Hermione," I said in exasperation, "It's looking more and more likely that she's his daughter."  
  
"I still say that's impossible," Hermione sniffed. Then she too marched off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Father, I'm terribly sorry I couldn't write earlier. Sirius Black attacked the portrait of the Fat Lady, the guard to Gryffindor Tower, and we couldn't get in.]  
  
[That's all right, Alice. I understand. I didn't expect you to write on Halloween anyway.]  
  
[Of course.]  
  
[Have you finished the book I told you to read?]  
  
[Yes. It was quite interesting. I enjoyed learning about Voldemort. It's and odd coincidence Voldemort had the same last name as me.]  
  
[Yes, odd...but maybe not so much a coincidence.]  
  
I gave the book and odd look, [What do you mean?]  
  
[Clearly you didn't get what I wanted you to get out of reading 20th Century Dark Wizards and their History.]  
  
[Father?] I could tell he was disappointed, and maybe even a little angry.  
  
[You mean after all these years and even after reading that book, you still didn't figure out the secret of your name?]  
  
Now was really puzzled and slightly apprehensive, [What's my name's "secret"?]  
  
[Alice Noal Thommsid Riddle.]  
  
[Yes?] Sometimes Father would call me by my full name if he was really upset with me.  
  
But he ignored me. Instead, the letters of my names rearranged themselves to form the words, [I alone am Tom Riddle's child.]  
  
I gasped. Then I wrote furiously, [But...surely there must be some coincidence.]  
  
[There's no coincidence, Alice. You are Lord Voldemort's only daughter.]  
  
"No," I whispered, "I can't be"  
  
"Something wrong?" Hermione asked behind me.  
  
I slammed my book shut and whirled around.  
  
Hermione was standing just inside the doorway to our dormitory. But from her voice I would have sworn she was right behind me.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Hermione," I laughed, "Don't DO that."  
  
"Sorry," she smiled. Then she looked at me in concern,   
  
"Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sirius Black, that's all."  
  
"Why are you worried about him?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm just scared, I guess. Scared that he might come and attack Harry. Or maybe even Ron, you, or me."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Don't be silly, Alice. Dumbledore's put more security around. I don't think he'll be able to get in again."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Black was able to get out of Azkaban. He should definitely be able to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter 6

AR/DM: I'm in a writing mood tonight and since being able to type on my dad's laptop is really fun (I know, I need to get out more often) I think I should update this story more. Well, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat in my office reading a praise letter, when there came a soft knock on my door. It was early on a Saturday morning and I didn't expect any of the students to be up this early.  
  
"Come in," I called and set down the letter. To my surprise, the door was opened by Alice Riddle. She was shaking and she didn't look like she'd slept in days.  
  
"What can I help you with?" I asked with concern.  
  
She slid into the seat trembling, "Professor Dumbledore, I would like to transfer to another school."  
  
"Why?" I was shocked and concerned, "It's not yet Christmas and yet you wand to leave here so badly."  
  
Alice looked at the floor, "Someone told me something...about my father."  
  
I was afraid something like this would happen, "What did they tell you?"  
  
At this Alice broke down and began crying, "They said m-m-my name spelled 'I-I alone and T-Tom Riddle's ch-ch-child'." She sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Do you believe the person that told you this?"  
  
Alice nodded, "I-I don't s-see hot they c-could be wrong."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Alice looked at me in fear and then once again looked at the floor. She didn't answer.  
  
I looked at her sternly. I was almost sure of who her inform could be, but I didn't like my conclusion.  
  
"Alice?" I pressed.  
  
"If you please, Professor. I'd rather not say," she whispered meekly.  
  
I nodded, "Very well, Alice. You do not have to tell me. But I must insist that you not listen to the person who told you this or do anything they say. If you do, it could have horrible consequences for everyone. Understood?"  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"Very well. You may leave. But remember, none of the students must know. Not even young Harry, Ron, or Hermione."  
  
"Of course, Professor," she smiled slightly and then left.  
  
I sighed. I now knew that Voldemort was still in contact with his only daughter. My only hope was that Alice would not listen to him again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I went looking for Alice when I couldn't find her in the common room. She had been avoiding me for the past few days, and I wanted to know why. She was my friend and I was worried about her. Hermione didn't know what was bothering her. The most she knew was that, about three days ago, Alice had appeared very stressed about something but she wouldn't say what. Ron didn't know anything about Alice. She didn't like to share personal information with him.  
  
"Alice!" I yelled in surprise when I saw her walk out of the passageway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She spun. I was surprised to see that she had been crying.  
  
"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her in shock.  
  
She wiped her eyes, getting rid of a few last tears,   
  
"I'm fine. I was just speaking with Dumbledore."  
  
I was even more shocked at that. Dumbledore had always seemed so kind. I had never known him to make somebody cry.  
  
"Are you being transferred?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.  
  
Alice laughed softly, "Of course not," she smiled at me in a way I couldn't quite understand, "But I'm glad that you were so worried about me."  
  
I blushed and she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Alice," I called, "What did you talk to Dumbledore about?"  
  
Alice paused for a second, as if searching for an answer, "My family," she said after a moment.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Alice shrugged, "Oh, nothing really. Dumbledore just new my parents and was telling me about them. That's all."  
  
I was reminded of my first year, "Yah, I can understand why that would make you want to cry."  
  
"Yes, it did," Alice nodded, "As you can see, I was more than a little teary eyed." She chuckled at her own joke and I smiled.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right here," I said.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. It's good to know I have someone here to talk to," Alice smiled sweetly at me and then walked away. This time I let her go. But, after the conversation, Alice was always a lot nicer to me.  
  
* * * * * 


	7. Chapter 7

AR/DM: still no reviews, but I think that may be because I accidentally checked the box that says not to accept anonymous reviews. Sry about that for everyone who it inconvenienced. Well, anyway, on with the story. Btw, this is gonna b a short chapter because I 4got to put it in the last one. Read, review, and enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stared at Dumbledore in shock, "She knows?" I gasped.  
  
He nodded gravely.  
  
"You're quite certain of this?" Severus asked.  
  
"Quite," agreed Dumbledore, "She came to see me yesterday and told me the news."  
  
"But how do you think she found out?" asked Sprout fearfully.  
  
"I have no doubt that she was told by Voldemort," said Dumbledore, confirming all our worst fears.  
  
"But how?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore turned to me, "That remains a mystery, Minerva. Alice didn't mention it and I didn't address the issue. Besides, I do not think that Alice would have told me willingly seeing as how she was so reluctant to mention who told her in the first place."  
  
"We should have seen this as an issue before hand," Severus said in outrage, "This is exactly was I feared would happen. Now, not only do we have Black to worry about, but we also have a student who knows her father is the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Alice is not an issue," said Dumbledore calmly, "She has informed me that she will no longer speak nor listen to Voldemort."  
  
"What makes you so sure that she will keep her word?" Severus demanded, "Forgive me, professor, but I would think that you, of all people, would know how persuasive and cunning Voldemort is. Surely he could trick this girl into speaking with him again."  
  
"I have to agree with Severus on this one," added Flitwick, "Alice is a solid investment as a spy, even at her age. This could be a very dangerous situation."  
  
"What do you propose we do with her then?" I demanded, "Transfer her? Hogwarts is the safest place for her to be. Expel her? Voldemort will no doubt find her somehow and turn her into an enemy. Alice is very good at magic and could be very dangerous if she learned the things Voldemort will no doubt teach her."  
  
"What would you have us do then?" Sprout asked.  
  
I sighed, "We should watch her and make sure she does nothing to harm the other students."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at my proposal while we waited for the other teachers to consider it.  
  
"Sounds good to me if it works," said Sprout.  
  
"I believe it will work," agreed Flitwick.  
  
"Very well," added Severus after a moment.  
  
The other teachers left the room to work on things that needed to be done. Just as I was about to leave, Dumbledore said my name.  
  
"Minerva, I would like to thank you for your idea," he told me, "I truly didn't know what we were going to do."  
  
I nodded at Dumbledore kindly. This kind of truth was a sign of Dumbledore and my friendship. "You're welcome, Albus," I said and smiled at him. Then I too went back to my room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I tried very hard to keep my word to Dumbledore. I really did. But, after two weeks, I began to miss the late night talks with my father. I didn't care if he was Voldemort. I still loved him. So, one night, after everyone else was asleep, I opened my trunk and pulled out my diary.  
  
[Father, I'm sorry that I haven't written. I was scared, that's all. Scared of you.]  
  
[Alice, you disappoint me. Why should you be scared of me? I'm your father.]  
  
[You're not just my father, though. You're also Voldemort, the enemy of my best friends.]  
  
[Fair enough. But I wouldn't never hurt you or ask you to do anything that would hurt them. Alice, you must trust me.]  
  
I sighed, [Of course, Father. I do trust you.]  
  
[Very good. How has your day been?]  
  
Now everything was back to normal. Father was acting like I'd never stopped talking to him and as if I didn't know who he was.  
  
[It was fine, I suppose. Professor McGonagall...]  
  
* * * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

AR/DM: Not much to say. Just read, review, and enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bye Harry! Good luck!" Alice waved.  
  
Harry waved back weakly and then walked out of the Great Hall with rest of his rest of his team.  
  
Alice looked at her plate and played with her eggs. Then she looked up and sighed, "This is horrible weather to play Quidditch in. Do you think we have a good chance of winning?"  
  
Ron scoffed, "We flattened Hufflepuff last year. And Harry has never lost a match yet. His Nimbus 2000 is the best broom on the field."  
  
"I don't know, Ron. Cedric Diggory is a pretty good seeker. And he's a team captain," I pointed out.  
  
"Who?" Alice asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff's new captain and seeker," Ron explained, "But Diggory's an idiot. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Alice set her head down on her arms, looking glum"  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she sighed, "Just have a bad feeling, that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
We walked down the steps outside, wind whipping the rain at our faces. Alice stopped us as soon as we reached the ground.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it straight up in the air. "Umbrelus Perfectum!" she said. A red and yellow Gryffindor umbrella shot out of the end of her wand and into her hand. The rain glanced off it and no wind seemed to be able to reach under it.  
  
"Nice!" said Ron as he and slipped under the umbrella's protection. Alice smiled and then we headed off toward the Quidditch field.  
  
When we got up to the stands and took our places, the winds were stronger and the rain worse.  
  
"This is awful weather to plat Quidditch in," Alice repeated and bit her lip.  
  
The storm grew steadily worse. We could barely see the players through the rain. Lee Jordan's commentary was drowned out by the wind. No one knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Look!" Alice yelled suddenly.  
  
Harry and Cedric Diggory were neck-and-neck racing after the snitch.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of cold dread swept over me. The sky seemed to be getting darker and the sound of the wind was becoming less and less.  
  
"Oh my God! Alice gasped. "Dementors!"  
  
I looked down. Sure enough, at least a hundred dementors were down on the fields staring up at the players.  
  
Alice screamed. I looked up just in time to see Harry slip off his broom and begin to fall.  
  
"Oh no! Harry!" I yelled.  
  
And then I saw Cedric Diggory's hand close over a tiny golden speck that could only be the snitch.  
  
"No!" I sobbed.  
  
Dumbledore ran out onto the field. He was brandishing his wand and there was a strange glow about him. He pointed his wand at Harry and Harry slowed down in mid air before hitting the ground. Then Dumbledore said a spell and a large, slivery unicorn shot out of his wand and charged the dementors. They left the field in a hurry.  
  
Ron, Alice, and I looked at each other and then rushed down to the field where the Gryffindor team was landing to make sure Harry was all right. Alice took one look at him and then collapsed in a faint. Wood caught her before she hit the ground. Dumbledore created two stretchers and put Harry on one and Alice on the other. Then he took them up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Will they be all right?" I sobbed to Ron.  
  
He shrugged, looking desolate. He didn't seem to be able to speak.  
  
"Wood!" said a voice. It was Diggory, "We should have a re-match. This wasn't a fair game. I-,"  
  
Wood shook his head, "No, Diggory. You won, fair and square." Then he turned to his team. "I'm going to the showers."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I came to in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting on my bed, but she was looking at the bed next to mine where Harry lay.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered.  
  
"Alice!" she jumped, "Thank goodness you're ok."  
  
I sat up, "How's Harry? Is he...?"  
  
"No," said Hermione, "He's not dead; just unconscious."  
  
Professor Flitwick came in carrying a bag half full of what looked like splinter and small pieces of wood.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Mr. Potter's broomstick," said the professor sadly as he handed the bag to Hermione.  
  
I clapped my hand over my mouth and shock and horror.  
  
"It hit the Whomping Willow," Professor Flitwick said sadly.  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione whispered.  
  
"So no...Harry doesn't have a broomstick?" Fred asked, as if it hadn't sunk in yet.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"At least Harry's still alive," I said.  
  
"Yah," agreed George, "Lucky the ground was so soft."  
  
"I thought he was dead for sure," Hermione practically sobbed.  
  
Ron shook his head, "But he didn't even break his glasses."  
  
"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Hermione murmured.  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly opened. I was so amazed that it took a moment to register what had just happened.  
  
"Harry!" said Fred, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"You fell off," Fred explained, "Must've been-what-fifty feet?"  
  
"We thought you'd died," added Alicia.  
  
I got off my bed and moved over so that I could sit next to him and comfort him, "It was so scary," I said, "I was so worried...I keeled over in a dead faint right after I saw you."  
  
"But the match?" Harry pressed, "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"...(A/N: Read the rest of the actual chapter in the book. Alice doesn't say anything for the rest of the chapter.  
  
* * * * * 


	9. Chapter 9

AR/DM: Once, again not much to say xcept read, review, and enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was Christmas night. I rarely slept on Christmas night. I simply didn't like to. But staying in bed didn't appeal to me either. What I really wanted was a good walk outside in the crisp air. The only problem was, students weren't allowed out of bed after hours. And it didn't help that almost all the teachers were out prowling the corridor. Still, I decided I had to risk it.  
  
I slipped stealthily out of my bed and grabbed my warmest cloak. I knew that British winter nights were more than slightly chilly and I didn't want to catch cold.  
  
Quietly, I padded out of the Gryffindor tower and slipped in and out of the shadows. Twice I was passed by a teacher, but neither saw me.  
  
'It's no wonder Black got in,' I thought scornfully and stepped outside through the main door. As the fresh air hit me, I felt alive. Had I not been afraid of getting caught, I would have sung with freedom. Instead, I walked quickly and quietly down the steps and toward the Dark Forest. I knew that if I stayed along the edge of the forest, I wouldn't be seen from the castle.  
  
I sighed as I entered the trees and began to hum. The night was so quite, that my voice could have carried all the way to the castle if anyone listened hard enough.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the rustling of cloaks and then an intake of a slow, raspy breath.  
  
"Dementors," I breathed and pulled out my wand. Sure enough, five dementors glided slowly out of the darkness and stood there, facing me.  
  
Just as Father had said, they had no effect on me. I added another thing to my growing list of things I had inherited from him.  
  
One of the dementors, the one in the middle, stepped forward.  
  
"Don't come any closer to me if you know who I am," I said, wand pointed at them.  
  
"Child of death," one said, it's voice raspy and barely above a whisper (AN: think of the voice of the ring wrathes in LOTR).  
  
"No!" corrected the middle one who I presumed to be the leader, "Child of our master. The one who gave us freedom. The Dark Lord."  
  
I nodded, shaking slightly, "Yes. My father has ordered that you are not to harm me."  
  
The dementors let out what could only be a laugh.  
  
"Under what penalty?" the leader asked scornfully, "The Dark Lord is gone, defeated by the Boy Who Lived. We no longer recognize nor listen to him."  
  
"My father will return," I said defiantly, "And when he does, he'll punish you for your disloyalty."  
  
The dementors looked at each other, clearly made nervous by these words.  
  
"Harm me in any way now and you'll pay for it later," I threatened.  
  
"Very well, witch," the leader said, "Tell you father we will respect his order." They turned and glided back the way they had come, disappearing into the night.  
  
I sighed in relief and pocketed my wand. Then I headed back to the castle. I would be missed if I didn't return.  
  
I was about to leave the Forbidden Forest, when a large black dog crossed my path. I stepped back in fright before I realized that the dog was harmless. It barked at me and wagged its tail.  
  
"Shh," I said quickly, afraid someone would here, "Good boy." I stepped forward and patted it on the head. I nuzzled its nose into my leg.  
  
"Bye boy," I whispered and walked past the dog. Then I turned and hurried back to the castle. 


	10. Chapter 10

AR/DM: I love to write. And I have a new idea for a sequel to my Love Portal Problems (my main story on my other name). Aren't you proud of me ^_^ lolz. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy this new fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I awoke to a strangled yell that sounded distinctly like...  
  
"Ron!" Alice yelled as she shot out of bed. She rushed out of the dormitory and I quickly ran with her. We met Ron and Harry in the common room. Alice immediately rushed forward and wrapped Ron in a strangling hug. "Oh, Ron, what happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yah," Ron gasped, "I'm fine. But Black...Black's here."  
  
Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in. "Now, really, enough's enough. I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"  
  
Percy tried to explain that Ron was simply having a dream, when Ron, in outrage, said that he had not and that Black had really been here. Professor McGonagall demanded how, and Ron told her to ask Sir Cadogan. We waited with batted breath as Professor McGonagall spoke to Cadogan. Then she came back in, her face very white.  
  
Her voice shook as she spoke, "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
  
Next to me, Neville let out a small squeak and raised his hand.  
  
"Oh, Neville," gasped Alice as she moved to comfort him. Both Ron and Harry stopped her.  
  
Professor McGonagall was shaking with furry. "Neville Longbottom, I shall be speaking to the headmaster and your grandmother about this. I am very disappointed in you." Then, she whisked out of the common room.  
  
Neville sank into a chair near the fire and Alice rushed to his side.  
  
"I am such and idiot," he sobbed into his hands.  
  
Alice stroked his head and shushed him just like a mother would.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron...Harry. It would have been my fault if you had died.  
  
"It's ok, Neville," Harry said kindly, "We don't blame you."  
  
Neville continued to sob, "I should be expelled. I'm no good at wizardry."  
  
"Nonsense Neville," I cooed, "Professor Dumbledore won't expel you. Anyone could have made your mistake."  
  
Alice smiled at me and got up from where she knelt. She walked quietly up to the dormitory. Later she told me that she couldn't stand to stay there while everyone was so serious.  
  
I don't know whether Alice slept that night, but I know everyone else didn't. We were all so worried about whether Black had gotten away again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Hi Father,] I wrote. My hand was shaking so badly that it was hard to hold my quill.  
  
[What's wrong, Alice?] Asked my father, [Why are you writing so late?]  
  
[Sirius Black came into the Gryffindor Tower and attacked my friend, Ron Weasley.]  
  
[Ron Weasley? Isn't he one of Potter's friends?]  
  
[Yes. Why?]  
  
[It seems strange to me that Black would attack one of Potter's friends.]  
  
[It doesn't seem strange to me. Black probably thought Ron's bed was Harry's. What's odd to me is that he didn't just kill Ron and then moved on. He doesn't seem to care much about killing people.]  
  
[You mean about how he supposedly handed me the Potters?]  
  
[Well yah. I mean, James was his best friend, wasn't he? That's an awful thing to do.]  
  
[Black didn't hand me the Potters,] Father told me, [It was Peter Pettegrew who did. He had once been one of Potter's best friends. I believe Black was the Potters' secret keeper and the one that convinced them to switch to Pettegrew, or Wormtail, as I call him. But no one knew accept Pettegrew, Black, and of course the Potters. That's why Wormtail's betrayal was so complete.]  
  
I stared at these words, [But...Black killed Wormtail.]  
  
[Oh, I have not doubt that he did.]  
  
[No, he also killed thirteen muggles in the process. Then he was taken by the Ministry and sent to Azkaban. He escaped, and is now hiding somewhere. No one knows for sure where he is. Why do you think he's trying to kill Harry?]  
  
[Perhaps he went mad in Azkaban, I don't know. But he isn't doing it out of loyalty for me.] Father assured me.  
  
I decided to let the issued drop, [I'm tired, Father. I'm going to bed.]  
  
[Very well, Alice. Good night.] 


	11. Chapter 11

AR/DM: He-ey!!! Sry that I haven't updated in 4ever (not that any1 cares. I have like no reviews. L). I haven't had time. But now that it's summer break I hope to change that. Plus, the third movie has come out so now maybe more ppl will b interested in my story. Thnx 4 the 4 reviews! Btw, this story follows the book and not the movie. And this chapter is all full of random happenings that go on in the story. Soon I will get to the end. Just a little FYI. Love ya!

I couldn't believe it. Granger had smacked my cousin! All because he had been insulting that gigantic brute of a professor, Hagrid. 

Beside me, Alice chuckled. She had been growing friendlier toward me recently, and I was pretty sure she was going to become one of my best friends once again. One could never be sure with her. I looked over at her, and she exchanged the gesture.

"Desemay," she said as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle scurried down the stone steps and then the passageway to the dungeons, "Your cousin is an absolute ass."

I smiled. I didn't care what people said about Draco. He enjoyed being seen as a stuck up prat. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very. It makes him splendid company."

I was about to reply when the idiot pureblood Weasley cut in, "Alice, come on. We're late for Charms."

"Coming," Alice called to him as she waved to me, "I'll see you at dinner Des."

I waved and turned to follow my cousin and his friends. But, just before I disappeared down the hall, I saw Potter out of the corner of my eye, glaring at me warningly.

"Harry, you're going to do fine," I said, straightening his Quidditch robes slightly so that they sat perfectly on his shoulders. Harry didn't seem to be able to say anything. "Honestly, Harry," I cooed, "You're the best seeker I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that."

"Thanks," Harry managed to croak and grin sheepishly at me.

I smiled back at him and tried to figure out another way to comfort him. He always got so tense before the matches and it worried me. I knew it was only nerves, but he needed to learn to calm down.

"Harry, come on," Wood called.

Harry began to walk out. But before he left, I called for him to wait and ran up to him. I had just had the perfect idea. Quickly, so that no one would see, I leaned in, hugged him, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Good luck," I whispered in his ear just as Wood rushed him out of the Great Hall.

"Good luck Harry!" Cho Chang called to him and Harry blushed slightly. I glared at her. I had a feeling _she_ was the one Harry had wanted to have kiss him. The twit!

Ron and Hermione were starring at me oddly, but they brushed it off as I took my regular seat next to them.

"Oh, we have to win today!" Hermione said.

I burst into the girls dormitories, crying. Alice was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary with Snow in her lap. She looked up, startled, and immediately set her diary down. Snow hoped over to her dresser so that Alice could move closer to where I had collapsed on my bed and was sobbing. She came over and stroked my hair like she always did when I was feeling alone.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What's wrong?" she cooed.

I sat up and she hugged me, still smoothing my hair. I sobbed into her shoulder like a child would with its mother. "Ron and Harry are being absolutely awful to me. First they blamed me because I told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. Then they blamed Crookshanks for 'killing' Scabbers. And now Harry's planning to go to Hogsmeade again, and I think it's too dangerous. Plus, school work is just becoming too much!" My throat seized up and I went back to crying hysterically crying into her shoulder.

Alice patted my back and shushed my softly, "There there. I'll talk to the guys. I'm sure they'll see things our way," she stood up and smiled at me reassuringly, "I'll be back soon!"

Five minutes later she came back, fuming as only she could. I could almost see steam coming out of her ears and flames in her jade eyes. It was a good thing she could control at least a bit of her magic, or things probably would have been flying through the room.

Even though I knew the answer to my question, I asked it anyway, "How'd it go?"

Alice glared at me with misdirected anger, "Those two! They're so selfish and arrogant. I don't know how you put up with them for two years, Hermione. How could they?"

"What did they say?"

Alice plopped down next to me, sighing in aggravation, "Well, I told them that they should stop being jerks about a stupid broomstick and a rat. Then Ron got all scandalized and said that a Firebolt wasn't a stupid broomstick and you should have been more careful with Crookshanks. I said that the Firebolt was nothing more than a branch, some twigs, and a little magic. Plus, you couldn't help what Crookshanks did because cats are more independent and harder to keep than rats.

Then _Harry_ came in and told me that I was only defending you because I have a cat too. I said that if Crookshanks hadn't gotten Scabbers then Snow would have. That left both of them speechless, so I came back up here."

I beamed at the shorter girl, "Alice, you are the best friends I've ever had."

"I'm not surprised," she snorted, "Seeing the people that you have to be with.

I laughed and hugged her and she squeezed me lightly back. Then she jumped off the bed we were both sitting on and rummaged through her things. At long last she pulled out something covered in a royal blue cloth. I looked at her, confused.

"Tada!" she whisked off the cover with a flourish, revealing a whole package of chocolate frogs and a new book of spells.

"Merlin's beard!" I gasped, staring at the various items, "Alice, what is all this?"

She was beaming again, this time at my bemused expression. "All of this is for you, for being the greatest friend I've ever had and hopefully ever have. If everyone in the world abandoned you, I will still be there."

"I feel the same way, Alice."

It may have just been my imagination, but as I said that I thought I saw her smile waver.


End file.
